


Under Influence

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Triple Drabble, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Being drunk felt like an amplified version of being around him.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 15
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Under Influence

Being drunk felt like an amplified version of being around him.

Warm, hazy, wobbly, judgement unraveling into strange impulses that would be disastrous if acted upon. Thinking outlandish things like, getting carried is nice. Don't want him to leave.

"Alright, I'll stay."

And saying them as well, apparently.

She didn't have the strength to curse herself, though, not when he was laying next to her, close enough to for her to reach out and--

"...Your beard's itchy."

He chuckled.

"Are they, now."

She kept poking at his face, until her eyelids slid down and her hands plopped onto the mattress.

\---

It was difficult to concentrate on everything except what was in sight.

"...You drank too much, Claude. Go to sleep."

He knew he should, but closing his eyes when her face was so close felt like a waste.

He pinched her cheeks between his fingers.

"Claude?! What in the--"

"Still squishy," he giggled. "Guess the baby fat here doesn't come off."

She huffed as he continued to squeeze her face between his palms.

"Honestly..."

"I think it's cute, though, don't worry."

Was she blushing, or was that just his pinches?

Adorable either way, was the thought he drifted off on.

\---

Kissing was as far as they got, even when both were under the influence.

"Your breath smells like alcohol, Claude."

"No, I think that's you."

"We shouldn't have drank this much."

"Probably not."

The clumsy kisses continued, their hands to themselves, until Claude stumbled forward and gripped Lysithea's upper arms to catch himself. 

He let go as fast as possible.

"...Put it back."

"Huh?"

She looked up at him with a pout.

"Put it back."

He obliged, and a few more lip-locked moments later, one of her hands found its way to his waist as well.

Not bad, they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
